


Trial! Heaven's Test of Love

by noricchi



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Brief mention of Major Spoilers, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Kagami is in semi-denial, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, tendou is tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noricchi/pseuds/noricchi
Summary: A misunderstanding based on one remark made by Kagami to Hiyori led to Tendou thinking he wanted to date Hiyori, and thus, Tendou decide to test Kagami if he's worthy of her. And that's a story of how they ended up going on a date.
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Trial! Heaven's Test of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is Post-Canon, so there's a big overarching spoiler to it that's brief, but it's there. If you at least know why Tendou is protective of Hiyori, then you're good to go. I wrote this in one sitting because I had nothing to do, so please... enjoy my horrible brainworms. No one thinks about Kabuto in 2020 like I do, but... :finger emoji: :finger emoji:

8 minutes.

“The fact you have the gall to say such unholy, frivolous words in the domain of the sun to its treasure,” spoke Tendou, as he had been for the past 8 minutes. “Kagami, I’ve never thought you were such a disgusting man. I thought you were at least in the top 10%--”

9 minutes.

“...of common people, but no. You are as swayed by worldly needs at those at the bottom!” Kagami’s eyes had been frozen half-shut for the past 9 minutes, and he felt like if he couldn’t lift his eyelids, it would be stuck that way forever and ever. “I never thought, Kagami, I never thought that you would, all along, have been… have been looking at Hiyori with such eyes!”

Kagami looked to Hiyori without tilting his head, and Hiyori could only nod solemnly in apology to Kagami for Tendou’s tangent.

Let’s turn the clock back by 9 minutes.

Kagami had been merely having a conversation with Hiyori, having been invited to the Kusakabe-Tendou Household for a small party after Tendou had gotten back home from overseas. Tendou was off to his own room for his own reasons.

“Seriously?!” Kagami was laughing  _ hard _ . “That was a week ago?! Looks like people nowadays are getting bolder.”

“Oh, can it,” Hiyori had the hem of her skirt in a knot, balled up, trying not to punch Kagami’s face for daring to laugh at her predicament. “He was causing a  _ racket  _ in the restaurant, and you know I couldn’t complain to anyone about it or by some horrible circumstances would you-know-who finds out about it.” That you-know-who was Tendou.

Kagami settled down. “That’s true, but seriously,” he smirked. “The fact he would straight up, and just… started doing that,” Kagami stood straight up, and started singing in mimicry of the subject in the story. Hiyori’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh, I looooooove you, Hiyori!”

And then Kagami realized he just  _ fucked up  _ big time when he looked back at Hiyori, and saw that she didn’t laugh  _ nor look irritated _ , instead she was terrified, eyes locked to something else in the room. He spun in that direction, and saw Tendou with eyes that weren’t smiling, glaring at him with aura that just screamed  _ he was going to murder Kagami with his own bare hands _ .

And that’s the story of how Tendou has been lecturing Kagami for the past 9--almost 10 minutes about how disappointed he was in him, and Kagami had been trying to find moments to interrupt, and explain himself, but then he realized Tendou would probably try to hunt down whoever was involved in the story. At least Tendou was willing to go easy on Kagami, the other person wouldn’t survive.

“But very well. I suppose you’re a man I can, or rather  _ could  _ trust. I’m willing to give up Hiyori once I find out if you’re worthy of her in this position.” Kagami was going to explain himself then, but Tendou continued to speak as if he wasn’t even going to hear him out in the end. “I’m going to  _ date you myself _ to see if you’re worthy.”

Huh. Kagami was slowly attempting to raise his arm, shaking. “...E--Excuse me,” Kagami finally managed to bring himself to speak. “You’ve been--”

Tendou continued, cutting him off. “I won’t hear any excuses,  _ Kagami Arata _ . You’re asking for one of my little sister’s hands, and if you cannot even go to the end of Earth or just prove yourself worthy, you’re not getting hers.”

“No, seriously--”

“Now then, the party must continue. You should celebrate my return for one as part of your test, and Juka has been over there on her own,” the lecturer had finally decided to end his tangent, but Kagami almost wished he didn’t lest he end the conversation with this misunderstanding. “Come on.”

As Tendou walked off, Kagami turned to look at Hiyori, voice as quiet as a mouse. “Couldn’t you have tried to help me out a little…?”

“You reap what you sow, Kagami,” Hiyori shrugged her shoulders, but couldn’t quite hide her smile. “But now I’m curious about how you and Tendou ‘dating’ will go, so I’ll watch this unfold. You don’t seem against the idea deep down, anyway.”

“I,” Kagami raised a finger, trying to protest. “ _ Okay _ .” In the end, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything and  _ definitely  _ only because he was so baffled by whatever the hell just happened.

\--

By tomorrow morning, Tendou already had demands for him.  _ “You will take me to the amusement park by 3 PM today.”  _ Kagami rolled his eyes as he read the text message. Okay, at least it was after lunch, and  _ coincidentally  _ on his day-off. Alright, Kagami was just going to reply for now.

_ “Want to get lunch before that?” _

_ “Hmph. Very well. I’ll be expecting you by my house 30 minutes early to escort me to a nice place to dine.” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

The horror of how relaxed he was about this whole  _ dating Tendou as a trial  _ thing was a bit troubling, Kagami realized. But this wasn’t really… unexpected of Tendou. Maybe he’ll just tell Tendou later that it was his plan to date Tendou all along to spite--or surprise him. Not that he meant it seriously, of course.

...But well, it wouldn’t be too bad if he was actually serious about it, right…?

Forget it. Kagami was going to go wash his face, and stop thinking about things. The best way to handle Tendou was to go along with his BS most of the time anyway.

\--

“You’re actually early,” Tendou’s eyes panned up and down Kagami’s body, as if sizing him up. “You’re starting off great. Clothes are a bit too plain, though.”

“Well, I don’t want to keep my date waiting, and it’s not like I’m taking you anywhere fancy,” Kagami said, rolling his eyes. “We haven’t hung out in a long time anyway since you went overseas so soon that time.” Yeah, Tendou. He did miss you by the way, but he couldn’t find the time to tell you that thanks to your 10-minutes lecture. “Want some soba this time? I haven’t had them in a while because Misaki-san, you know, became a CEO.”

Before even responding, Tendou seized Kagami’s hand, and started dragging him along. “Very well. But minus points for not even considering somewhere luxurious for a first date.”

Kagami sighed, wincing at the sting from being pulled along. He didn’t yelp however, merely residing himself to his fate. “Yes, Tendou.”

\--

And the feeling of ‘hey, isn’t it worrying you’re somewhat relaxed about this whole thing with Tendou’ started to set in again, as Kagami tried to enjoy soba besides Tendou. Yes, it really was worrying. But whatever. So, maybe now was a good time to explain to Tendou why he said that to Hiyori--

“You’re expecting me to give Hiyori to you when you’re this dull, Kagami?” Kagami’s eyes snapped wide open, he turned his head to Tendou, who was eyeing him with the same intense look since the night he made the proposition. “You’re not talking at all, merely enjoying the food. Of course, that is good manners sometimes, but you’re on a date.”

He continued. “Grandmother once said this, food itself is love, and expressed in many forms. So, express the  _ right form of love to me  _ that I want you to.”

Kagami nodded, actually having no clue what he just said, and neither did he want to bother to analyze it. “Uh, Tendou, about the whole dating Hiyori thing, you--”

“ _ Do not talk about other romantic interests of yours on a date, _ ” Tendou practically snapped.

Okay, Tendou. Looks like there won’t be any right time to explain things to you, huh? Kagami, at that point, decided to give up. Tendou will figure it out eventually. Knowing Tendou, he’ll probably deny him of Hiyori’s hands by the end of it all anyway. And Kagami was fine with that because he didn’t feel that way toward Hiyori since the start.

Plus getting to date the man that walks the path of heaven himself even under weird circumstances--I mean, Tendou and him were always close in their weird ways, so this was no difference. Fighting together side-by-side was definitely a better and cooler dynamic compared to right now though.

“So,” Kagami started. “What did you do overseas anyway? You know, a lot of kids around the neighborhood were asking about where ‘the man that walks the path of heaven’ has gone.”

“As I told you before I went, I studied the cuisine of the foreign nations, of course,” Tendou slurped soba in-between pauses between his statements. “I’ve learned a lot from my trip. You saw it in the food from the party, didn’t you? Although you probably were too busy thinking about  _ someone else  _ to pay attention.”

Kagami snorted. “Yes, right,” he grumbled. “No, but I did notice. I didn’t think it was possible for your cooking to get that much better since it already was so good, you know. Of course, not that it’s unexpected you could even surpass your own self.”

“You’re getting better at compliments, hm?” The other man’s tone was oddly light. Kagami had to look at him to check if that was still Tendou on the seat next to him, and he almost dropped his bowl. Tendou actually looked very happy to be told that. His smile was… warm. Kagami almost blushed. Just almost.

“I’ve always loved your cooking. Although it took awhile for it to feel the same for the cook,” the words ended up rolling off his tongue too easily. Kagami noticed that when Tendou nearly choked on his noodles. Kagami merely slid Tendou’s glass of water closer in response, trying to drink in the fact he’s not being the deer in headlights this time.

Tendou wheezed out a thanks as he took the glass of water, and drank it. He set the glass back down. “Don’t forget you’re not actually dating me, Kagami. This is…” he huffed. “A trial to see if you’re worthy of Hiyori.”

“Just a trial, huh?” Kagami rolled his eyes. Well, to be fair, he wasn’t serious when he said that he loved Tendou… was he. Amazing. Not only had been unable to clear up the misunderstanding, his jokes started to sound serious to him. It was making him think he was serious about making this whole mess into an elaborate plot to actually date Tendou himself. But it was tempting… but not that he wanted to. Kagami just sunk back into eating his soba. Even when he probably was winning against Tendou, he felt he was losing in another way. Very cool.

Kagami luckily got a break from drowning in tension from being with Tendou very soon, as a voice called out to the two of them. “I wasn’t expecting to see you two together again so soon.” There was no mistaking that voice, of course.

Kagami looked toward her. “Misaki-san,” he gave her a reserved, awkward smile, thanks to Tendou’s presence biting at his nerves. “You’re still free enough to get soba?”

“Yeah, luckily,” Misaki took a spare seat by Kagami, sparing a glance at Tendou. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen him at this shop. I guess it’s because I was always eating with you or Tadokoro-san here.”

Tendou shot her a look. “Kagami took me here. For our  _ first date _ . Actually, the soba is quite good, so I’m not angry about it.” Misaki went silent for a few seconds. Kagami felt the knots in his stomach twisting. Did Tendou not know that would sound weird to other people without context? Come on.

Despite her initial reaction, Misaki chuckled. “Glad to see you two interact like a normal pair for the first time in forever, at least.” She turned to the shop owner who had not been paying much attention to their customers. “Buckwheat soba, please.”

Okay, of course Misaki-san wasn’t going to ask for context or question anything, thank god. Kagami huffed out a sigh of relief. It would take a long time to explain what the hell was his thing with Tendou right now. The rest of lunch went by without an incident. He and Tendou soon said goodbye to Misaki, and went on their way to an amusement park. He was glad to see that she was doing well, though.

\--

He and Tendou held hands along the way to the place. Kagami noticed that not many eyes were actually on them, and he was thankful for that. Not because he found holding hands with Tendou (that) embarrassing, but because many people knew of this egotistical guy after all, it would be weird if they burn the image of him and Tendou together into their heads after today.

“So,” Kagami started. “What do you want to do, Tendou?” He glanced around, trying to pinpoint which rides would Tendou be partial toward.

“Shouldn’t you be able to guess what the person you like wants to ride?”

“No, Tendou. I actually can’t guess what  _ you  _ would like to ride,” Kagami responded dryly. Okay, did he get some semblance of a clue yet? That he wasn’t interested in Hiyori, he meant.

Tendou paused, blinking in place for a good 10 seconds. “How are you going to get my approval for Hiyori if you keep forgetting your objective, Kagami?” he sighed. Kagami nearly groaned. Well,  _ of course  _ he wasn’t serious about Tendou being the person he likes, but realize it, Tendou! That Hiyori is the furthest end goal he could ever have! “Well, you’re doing a good job being a good date so far… I want the spinning teacups, then.” Unexpected choice from Tendou, Kagami thought and grinned. “Why do you look so amused?”

“Just not a very Tendou answer,” he chuckled. “That’s why I couldn’t guess what you would like to ride. Well, you’ve always been unpredictable since back then, and even now.”

And Tendou got surprisingly defensive about that. “...stop being mushy over me. Even if I’m testing your skills as a boyfriend, you should know boundaries, Kagami Arata.”

And the examinee in question just shrugged, and took Tendou by the hands. Yeah, no point correcting him at all, Kagami had come to that conclusion. “Right, right, whatever. Teacups, let’s go.”

\--

Kagami nearly vomited after the ride. “Ugh, the teacups at this park…” he mumbled a complaint, as he hunched over near a bush. “They’re surprisingly fast.”

“You know we go lightspeed when we Clock-Up, right?” Tendou sighed, although he sounded amused. “Imagine if you showed this weakness to your actual object of affection, Kagami.”

The other rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Tendou,” he grumbled. “When was the last time either of us used Clock-Up? Or even transformed. Most worms in the world are gone now. Only the good ones like Hiyori, Tadokoro-san, and so on are left.” He paused, looking to Tendou. “You’re already used to seeing me be pathetic, aren’t you?”

Tendou winced again. “Don’t mix me and Hiyori up,” he retorted firmly.

“Why are you so--” Kagami cut himself off before he went on a monologue about how he would actually prefer to date Tendou over Hiyori, but as with all things romantic, they’re not words so easy to say without your rationality stopping you. And once again, he’s not that serious about Tendou! “...nevermind.”

He then pulled himself together, and stood up. “I’m feeling better. Tendou, where do you want to go next? I don’t think I could manage the rollercoaster if the teacups got me this wounded up, but whatever you want.”

Tendou looked off into the distance. “Well, I want the ferris wheels. But that’s better at night. I guess we can walk around and see what catches our eyes for a bit instead then.”

“That’s a great idea, I think. And let’s hold hands as per usual today,” Kagami offered, a bit too eagerly for--oh _forget it_ , reminding himself that he wasn’t serious was getting redundant.

Tendou looked a bit hesitant at Kagami’s offer this time, but nodded and took his hands. “At this rate, I think I would rather not give you to Hiyori, actually.”

“That’s fine,” Kagami murmured back without much thought.

“Huh?”

“Let’s go!” Kagami merrily dragged Tendou along for their walk.

\--

“No rides still catch your eyes?” Kagami sounded a bit exasperated.

“Could ask you the same question, Kagami. I’m surprised you’ve kept your hand locked on mine for the entire past thirty minutes though,” the other remarked. “You really are just going along with what I want today, hm?”

“You always have your way no matter what anyway, Tendou,” Kagami snarked back. “Still a while before it gets dark enough to get a beautiful view from the ferris wheel though.”

“Your fault you don’t think you can handle the rollercoasters--” Before Tendou could finish his response, he snapped his head forward as he heard rustling of bushes from their sides. Both him and Kagami instantly assumed a battle stance out of reflex, and it was right of them to do so, as the two figures out of the bushes before their eyes appeared to be Worms. “...ah, look, nice timing after our conversation earlier.”

Kagami sighed, the two of them both calling their respective Zecters. “I didn’t say what I said with a wish for a Worm attack in mind, okay?” The two slid their Zecters onto their belts after staring at each other for a split second.

“Henshin!” the two said in unison, armors forming around their body, 

\--

“You really have gotten rusty, Kagami.” The two of them were now on the ferris wheel, deciding that maybe they didn’t want to stay at the amusement park any longer than they actually wanted to. Tendou eyed Kagami meticulously, the object of his attention just rubbing dust off his clothes, moreso out of idle reflexes. “Can I really trust a policeman of this low caliber to safeguard our neighborhood?”

“Look, common pickpockets and purse snatchers that I deal with on some occasions are kinda easier to deal with compared to creatures that go at lightspeed that I haven’t fought in a year!” Kagami huffed back. “Certainly didn’t want to fight them again. Although it was good to experience fighting with you side-by-side again. I’m kinda worried there are worms still around and suddenly attacking people, though.”

Tendou shrugged dismissively. “At least your Zecter still responded to you. I wasn’t worried about mine. I’ll be trusting you with dealing with Worm remnants if they wreck havoc in the neighborhood then, officer.”

“Got it,” Kagami saluted. “You can trust your, uh,  _ boyfriend _ with protecting the peace then.”

“Actually, Kagami,” Tendou froze, staring at him with uncertainty. “I’m actually confused now by what you want.”

Kagami sighed, already relieved. He could go ahead and say it himself now, but hearing Tendou admit defeat might be a better treat. “Yeah, Tendou?”

“Did you not want to date Hiyori?”

He shook his head. “Tendou, you completely misunderstood what happened back there. And before you ask why I didn’t explain, you didn’t let me.” He then fixed his gaze straight at Tendou, meeting his eyes. “Not that I actually, like, uh, want to date you,” he nearly bit his tongue. “Or! Or anything, but like, I would rather date you over Hiyori if I have to be real with you.”

Oh god, now he just sounded more incriminating with the denial. And the denial didn’t sit right being said by his tongue the more he thought about it. Heat flushed to his face. Okay, he had to keep talking. “Also, I found out first-handed what would happen if I were to want to date Hiyori. You’d force me to date you. As a test, like you said. So, don’t worry. I don’t see Hiyori like that, okay?”

“Right,” Tendou huffed. “You were too convincing and perfect acting as my boyfriend, I knew something was up. Even if you were seriously going along for Hiyori’s sake, you wouldn’t be so serious you could act… that way.”

Was Tendou embarrassed? Both of them were, he supposed. “So--” Kagami spoke, but then Tendou cut him off with his next question.

“Then if you don’t have those eyes for Hiyori, I would like to go out with you instead, Kagami. Your denial that you would want the same thing wasn’t too convincing.”

Without actually thinking, Kagami immediately responded. “Okay, sure--” then he paused as he actually processed the question, and bit his tongue on accident, wincing for a moment. Tendou merely watched on with mild interest at Kagami’s reactions. Kagami coughed. “Okay, wait, hang on, you were getting mildly flustered at things I said that sounded boyfriend-like earlier, but now you don’t even sound embarrassed!”

Tendou laughed. “I wasn’t sure if I could be serious about you if I had lingering suspicions about you toward Hiyori. I’ve always liked you more than I let on, you know that.” Wait, does this mean Tendou have had feelings for him to begin with? Not that it sounded bad to Kagami. Okay, enough denial at this point, Kagami decided he might as well accept he actually loved Tendou. He will get sappy about it later.

In response to Tendou’s statement, Kagami rubbed his temple. “Now this whole mess just sounded like you wanted to steal me from Hiyori. Thanks, Tendou,” Kagami narrowed his eyes at the other. “I’ll gladly go out with the man who would go this far for me.” He was somewhat sarcastic. Despite that, he was actually happy about this conclusion. The misunderstanding with Tendou was cleared up, and they were… actually dating now? And also, the poor man that indirectly started this mess by confessing his love to Hiyori in such a dramatic way Kagami would echo later was not spoken of, so this was definitely a happy ending--

“So, would you mind telling me the  _ full story _ as to why you got up, and started singing that you loved Hiyori? Since there seems to be a context I missed.”

Kagami felt a disc scratching inside his head. “...right,” he slowly lifted his head to look back at Tendou. “Promise you won’t commit a murder after this though. I mean, I won’t be the victim, but… don’t kill the man I’m about to mention, okay?”

“No promise.”

Ah. Well, at least he wasn’t going to be the dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fics a lot because I don't get that many ideas... I mostly like to draw things. So, follow @noririi if you want to see that, and my weird tweets screaming over other Kamen Rider shows, maybe!!


End file.
